The Money Maker Targets
by Sara and gabriella
Summary: Summary: There is a serial killer stalking women in Las Vegas.... Will they kill another woman, or go after one of their own CSI's? Oh, and this killer is obsessed with a song...... Money Maker by Ludacris.... this will be GSR! dont worry!
1. Chapter 1

-1_**- - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**Summary: There is a serial killer stalking women in Las Vegas... Will they kill another woman, or go after one of their own CSI's? Oh, and this killer is obsessed with a song... Money Maker by Ludacris...**_

**_WE DO NOT OWN CSI IN ANYWAY... Well, the DVD's books, games and what not, BUT we'd like to buy CSI!!!_**

_**Gabriella's A/N:**_ This is my Very 1st fanfiction, and well, i am getting help from Sara...so, we decided we could make a co-account and post the story/stories... I'm Gabriella, and I would like to say, I was listening to Money Maker by Ludacris at wee early hours in the morning, and half asleep when i thought of this, so, yeah... But, I dedicate this story to...

Sara, Alicia, Moggie, Solomynne, Kayla, Katie, Laurie and Nik, (My Best Friends), Jorja Fox, William Petersen, (CSI)

Mariska Hargitay (SVU), Cast of CSI (not Miami or NY) and Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. And guess what?!?!? Henderson is very nice! Yes, me and Sara live in Henderson Las Vegas, Nevada!!! hehe!!! Ok, will update soon!

Review!!! Cookies will be rewarded.. maybe... just tell me what flavor, and I'll see what i can do!!! Oh, feel free to email me and Sar at...(ps: this will Not let us put in email form)

**obsessedcsifreaks at yahoo dot com**

**Sara's A/N**: ok this is my like 3rd ffic...lol...but i don't want all the credits on my other 2 stories cuz my lovely Half Sis Gabriella helped me w/them & we have decided to go ahead & share this account. Like Gabriella said Henderson is very nice, and me & Gabriella love it. but ne way it would b cool if u guys reviewed & cookies will b greatly awarded...well yea...lol...well also like My lovely Half Sister said you could email us freely if u want **obsessedcsifreaks yahoo dot** com hehe..well hope ya like the story...

_**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -**_

3 days earlier

- 3 days earlier, Anne Hennessy was out at a night club with a good friend, dancing and knocking a few back. The last song was at 1am in the morning. The last song was 'Money

Maker' by Ludacris.

Anne Hennessy was driving back to her home in the suburbs of Las Vegas, after she had sobered up from her fun night. She was driving on interstate highway 96.  
It was 3:56am. She was listening to the song

'Money Maker' again, and decided she had finally liked it. Though even though she liked it, she didn't know that that would ever be the last song she ever heard alive. She had

pulled into her driveway at 3:59am. She parked in her garage, shut the vehicle off, got out, and slipped into death as soon as she was shot in the chest.

-Present time- -Crime Scene-

As Grissom, Catherine, Nick, Warrick, and Greg they walked up to Brass and David. "Well, we got a brunet, between the age of 35 and 36. Name is Anne Hennessy." Brass said.

"Time of Death was around 4am. She took a shot to the chest. I would think that must've killed her instantly. We'll confirm that though when we get an autopsy done on her."

David told them.

"Thanks David." Grissom said.

"Yeah." David said.

Grissom, Catherine, Nick, Warrick, and Greg starts to look for evidence, take the pictures needed of the victim, and everything else

"Hey Griss, where's Sara? It's not like her to be late." Nick asked as he approached Grissom.

"I tried to call her, but I got her voice mail." Grissom told Nick.

Sara arrives at the same time, receiving stares from the team.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I ran into something and well, yeah. You get the picture." Sara told them.

Grissom can smell her breath, and he smells alcohol on her breath. Sara starts to find evidence. While Sara is looking for evidence, she starts sucking on cough drops. 25

minutes later, Grissom meets up with Sara, and sees she's still sucking on cough drops.

"Sara, are you ok?" Grissom asked her.

Sara acts a little worried that he might have smelled the alcohol on her breath, but she answers him any way. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, you've been sucking on cough drops for the whole time since you got here. Are you getting a cold?" Grissom said.

"I think. I haven't been feeling myself lately, that's all." Sara told him while lying to him.

"You need some time off?" Grissom asked while playing along with her game.

"No Griss, I can handle it." She told him.

"Ok, just tell me when you need some time off." Grissom said as he was thinking of something suspicious was going on with her.

"Griss, I'm fine. I'll be fine. It's just I need to do my job, before I get sidetracked."

"Ok." Grissom said as he goes outside and puts the bagged evidence in his vehicle.

Warrick Comes over to Grissom, "Yo, Griss. What's up with Sara? She doesn't look right. She looks like she's hiding something."

"I don't know Warrick. I think she's defiantly hiding something though." Grissom told him.

"You want me to talk to her?"

"Well, I need to talk to her about something anyway. So, I can do it. Thanks though."

"Anytime, we're all together on this. We just stick with each other till we all feel good."

"I like the determination you have Warrick."

"Thanks. I just wished Sara wasn't so stubborn."

"Don't we all?"

"Did you see she was popping cough drops?"

"Yeah, she said she hasn't been feeling great lately."

"Well, she's hiding something."

"Well, I'll figure it out one way or another."

"Yeah, just make her 'cough' up to all of it."

"Yeah."

Catherine, Nick and Warrick leave to go to the lab, and Grissom and Sara are left. As Sara comes out she walks up to Grissom and asks, "Everyone leave already?"

"Yeah, they went ahead to the lab to drop evidence off to Greg." Grissom told her.

"Oh." Sara said as she was putting evidence in her vehicle. "Hey, I'll be back. I want to check something out."

"You want me to come with?" Grissom asks her.

"No. Go ahead and go if you want. I'll catch a ride with Brass if you want to go ahead."

"No, that's ok."

"Ok, well, give me about 3 minutes. Ok?"

"Ok."

Sara looks around the back perimeter where the previous CSI's had missed. She has been gone for about 5 minutes, and Grissom starts to get worried.

"Sara! Sara, where are you?!" Grissom yelled as he was searching for her.

When Grissom doesn't get a reply from Sara, and tells Brass to stay with Sara's vehicle. Grissom goes to the back perimeter to look for Sara. Sara is backing up to see something

better, and Grissom knocks into her. Sara yells with surprise, turns around and jumps. "Grissom?"

"Sara, you said 3 minutes. You've been gone for like 5."

"I'm just 2 minutes shy, and you start a frantic search for me? I'm ok. You gave me quite a scare."

"Sorry. You find anything?"

"Nope. No signs of anything back here. Of course, its in the middle of the night, so I can barely see anything. So, go figure."

"You ready?"

"Yeah," Sara said as she was yawning.

"Tired?"

"Not really. Just my body telling me I am. But, the mind has the most important affect on all of it."

"Yeah, well, sometimes you should listen to your body, because your mind basically has a different body and mind of its own."

"I guess you could say that."  
Grissom and Sara made their way up to the front of the house, to meet Brass.

"Find anything on the victim?" Sara asked Brass.

"She was had come home from a bar about an hour before her death." Brass said.

"What is the T.O.D?" Sara asked.

"About 2 hours ago."

"Where was she at?"

"Um, the bar we always pass by on the way to the lab."

"The Tangiers."

"Wow, your good with names."

"Not really. I just don't pay attention to what's on the way to the lab. I'm mainly focused on what's in front of me and behind me. You know."

"Yeah," Brass said as he was thinking something is suspicious, looks at Grissom when Sara gets in the driver's seat of her Tahoe. "Gil, what's up with her? She's avoiding

something."

"Jim, she's hiding something. Warrick and I have a hunch about it."

"Oh, let me know about it."

"I will. I better go."

"Yeah, I'm going too."

Brass and Grissom parts their ways, Grissom gets in the vehicle with Sara. Grissom stares at Sara, Sara stares back at Grissom, "What? Why are you staring at me for? I haven't

done anything wrong have I? I was just looking over the back perimeter. That's all."

"No, you haven't done anything wrong."

"Ok, so what's with all the stares?"

"Do you want to talk to me about something?"

"No. Why?"

"Something just seems off."

"I'm fine Griss, truly, everything is ok. So, what seems off?"

"Something looks like its bothering you."

"Nope. Nothing is bothering me."

"You should take vacation time. You've got about what, 15 weeks saved up?"

"Griss, I'm fine. I don't need a vacation. I just need to do my work. Like I said earlier."

"Have you found a diversion yet?"

"Diversion?" Sara asked confused because she has forgotten their last conversation.

"Don't tell me you forgot. Remember our last conversation?"

"Our-? Oh, yes! I remember now. Sorry. A lot has been on my mind lately. Sorry."

"You want to get those things off your mind?"

"Oh, there not there anymore."

Lying, and Grissom knows it. "Sure?"

"Yeah." She told him but she lied to him again to answer his previous question about her diversion. "Um, no, I haven't found a diversion yet. I just wouldn't know where to find

one. Besides, I need to concentrate on my work and everything else."

"You should at least find something out of work to do. Sara, if you spend all your time on your work and not on yourself, you'll burn out soon enough."

"Grissom, I'm ok. I think I'm far from a burn out trust me. I would have felt it long time ago."

"People don't feel burn outs until its too late. Sara, don't wait until its too late."

"Ok. I'll try." Sara tells him then tries to change the subject. "So, the victim was at the Tangiers before her death. This has been like the, what, fourth victim?"

"Yeah."

"Same motives, same scenes, the women have the same similarities of each other. Just how far will this guy go to kill?"

"I guess until we catch him."

"It better be soon. Cause their families need closure and the women needs justice. -Sees the bar she had come from before arriving at the scene- That must be the Tangiers."

"Yeah." Grissom says while thinking she was there earlier.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - **_

_**PS: THERE WILL BE MORE!!!! Also, Please….. REVIEW!!! Remember: cookies will be rewarded!!!! Lol!**_

_**-Sar and Gabriella-**_


	2. Chapter 2

-1_**Gabriella's (Gabby) A/N:**_ Ok, so this is the 2nd chapter of 'The Money Maker Targets'... In the next few chapters, it will go into more detail of the Poor Victims of this story...

I hope that this story that I wrote and now getting help from Sara doesn't sound ToO lame! lol... We're still waiting on pretty reviews, cuz, people get FREE Cookies!!!! Yup! You heard me!!! Well, personally my favorite? Well, HA! Skip the cookies, and just

_**"GIMME THE COOKIE DOUGH!!!!!" **_yeah, so... Anyways, we should have chapter 3 up some time after this!!! ENJOY!!!

**PS: psssst! Whispers I have a secret mission for us... lets hold CSI hostage, and claim it as our OWN!!!! hehe... normal voice Yeah, too much of a long shot... Oh well, at least i can TRY to claim Grissom!!! Oh, I cant? Dang you Peoples!!! One day, I will own em' all... Except NY or Miami!!! hehe.. ok, onto Sar's A/N!!! **

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

**Sara's (aka Sar') A/N**: once again we r now on r second chp which is awesome!!! hehehe..lol..ok..ne way...I hope we get like lots & lots of reviews that way EVERY BODY can have cookies which my personal fav is the sugar cookie/peanut butter cookie. soo who ever reviews will get a cookie & hopefully we will get the next chp up & running after we post this...all i have 2 do is wait 4 my lovely half sister Gabby tell me wut she thinks of chp 3 & then we'll post it...(luv ya gabby) hehehehe...ne way...well hope ya like this...cookies rule cookies r awesome!!! I also agree w/Gabby that we hold the csi hostages & claim them as r own who ever wants 2 help email us & we'll get 2-gether & plan it out!! hehehe..ok..well on w/the story hope ya like!!!! 

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

Grissom and Sara arrive at the lab

"I'm going to take these to Greg in the lab." Grissom tells Sara.

"I'm going to see how Robbins is coming along with the body." Sara replies back to Grissom and sees him giving her a concerned look. "Grissom, I'll be fine. Really."

"Fine. I'll report to autopsy as soon as I get done."

"I've got it handled. No need for a rush. Well, see ya." She told him as she headed towards the autospy room.

Grissom heads for the lab to give Greg evidence.

"Hey, I checked DNA, and she was sober when she was killed. She must've left the bar when she finally got sober." Greg told Grissom.

"Anything else?" Grissom asked him.

"The hair Sara collected has no DNA on it."

"Either she didn't have enough strength to fight back, or it was shed."

"Exactly."

"Ok, This is a start. Anything else?"

"Still processing them. I'll let you know the results later."

"Thanks Greg."

He's about to go out of the lab until Greg asks him a question.

"Hey Grissom?"

"Yes Greg?"

"Is Sara ok? She keeps acting weird. Like something is wrong. I've tried to talk to her, but she said everything was ok. But how she said it got my attention."

"How'd she say it?" Grissom asked getting curious.

"She sounded like a panicked person would say it. As if I was asking her to reveal something that could harm her. Then, she stormed out of here to meet Brass."

"Yeah, well, Brass, Warrick, you and I is trying to get to the bottom of this."

"Where is Sara?"

"In autopsy with Robbins."

"Oh. Well, that's all I wanted to talk to you about."

"Thanks Greg."

"Yeah. Tell her I said hi."

"Will do." Grissom said as he left to go Check in with Warrick and Catherine. Then he checks in with Nick. Meanwhile Sara is in autopsy with Robbins.

"Well, she wasn't drunk when she was killed. Rigor mortis hasn't set in yet. I'll confirm David's analyses about T.O.D. It was precisely around 4am this morning." Robbins told Sara.

"Do you know where the bullet went in?"

"Well, it went in the chest." Robbins said as he Pulled out the bullet that was lodged in her chest.

"Well, it looks like we have our missing bullet. I'll run this to ballistics. Did you acquire a Sexual Assault kit?"

"Yeah." then he hands the kit to Sara, "I got it done before you got here."

"Thanks." Sara said in a depressed tone of voice.

"Sara, is anything wrong?" When Sara doesn't respond, because she is thinking, and doesn't hear Robbins he calls her name again, "Sara?"

"Huh? Oh, Sorry. What was that?"

"Is everything ok?"

"Oh yeah. Just thinking. That's all. Well, the evidence isn't going to process itself. If Grissom comes, just tell him I'm around."

"Ok. Are you sure everything is ok? You know you can come talk to me anytime right?"

"Yeah. Come talk to me anytime Sara. I mean it."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Sara goes to ballistics and drops off the bullet to Warrick and Catherine, then heads to the lab to have Greg analyze the SAE (Sexual Assault Examination just for those who don't know what it is...hehehe..lol ok on w/the story.) kit- She then checks in with Brass, to acquire some information about the victim


	3. Chapter 3

-1_**Gabriella's (Gabby) A/N:**_ Happy 4th of July!!! I forgot what day it was till I posted the 2nd chapter for the story... ooops!

Well, I'm still lookin' for some people to review, so I can hurry up and get rid of all the cookie dough I have stored up... But HURRY!!! this is a limited time offer!!! uh, until the end of the story, that is... Oh, also, like in the 2nd chapter A/N, beware of the ones procrastinating, _**I LOVE COOKIE DOUGH!!!! **_So, yeah... When you review, tell me your favorite kind, and I will TRY (no guarantees) to stuff your cookies through this computer...

Anyways, onto the story... We will learn about the victims in this one... And HOW they connect to the other victims... ENJOY, and REVIEW!!!!

**PS: I (we) STILL don't own CSI at all... or the Characters... although, I would love to own Gil Grissom in the flesh, I cant... Anyone have over a Million dollars? I didn't think soo... Cause', I'd by them in a heart beat!!! WAIT, maybe, since I have a undying crush on Grissom, I will sell ALL my Cookie Dough to buy him!!! Now THAT is a HUGE sacrifice!!! BUT, Grissom is well frickin worth it!!!! hehe.. onto Sar's A/N!!!**

**Oh, our email address is:**

**obsessed(underscore)csi(underscore)freaks at yahoo dot com**

**Hope you can read that… it wont let us put it in regular email form….. -Gabby**

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

**Sara's (Sar') A/n**: HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!!!! hey guess wut u guy i had 3 ice cream bars 2 day..i think the sugar is finally getting 2 me everybody run!!!!!!!! loljk...i wonder if those procrastinators will leave a review??? wut do u guys think?? loljk...ne way...ummmm...well idk...soo far...we have a lot of cookie dough left & i mean a lot!!! well ne way...once again we'll try & give u the cookie dough 2 u guys or w/e kind of cookie u want i wonder if it would still b good if we mailed them 2 u guys thru the mail or maybe we could just go ahead & put them thru the comp...IDK ask my half sister gabby she would no wut 2 do..hehehe..luv ya Gab's...ne way...it would b appreciated if u guys would leave a review cuz then that would rock my world!!!!!!! & possibly Gabby's world 2 idk u'll have 2 ask her..hehehe..well on w/the story..plz leave a review HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!!! also n about...18 days (not the wkds) it will b my b-day so maybe the reviews could b a really early b-day present 4 me...hehe..ok again sry on w/the story...  
**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

Brass's office

Sara knocks on Brass's door.

"Come in." Hey Sara. Have a seat. So, you have anything yet?"

"Um, dropped the bullet off to ballistics, to the Sexual Assault kit off to Greg to analyze, and I came here needing information about earlier this morning about the Hennessy

woman."

"You ok? You look beat." Brass asked concerned.

"Oh, no, not you too. First Greg then Grissom, Robbins, and now you. What is with you people. You should be asking Catherine, Warrick and Nick how they're doing. Anyway, I'm sorry I snapped."

"Hey, that's fine. 2 hours around this place is enough for anyone to croak. So, what information do you need?"

"Anything about all four of the victims, where they were, what time they died, and well, everything. I've got a hunch. Just don't tell Grissom I have one though."

"Hey, I'll try my hardest, but he usually figures everything out though."

"Yeah."

"Um, Sara, are you ok?" Brass asked concerned because she started shaking.

"Yeah. I always get this way when I'm really hungry."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Um, your going to shoot me, but it was around 4pm yesterday."

"What?! You've got to be kidding me! You need to eat something. This is unhealthy for you Sara. Your lucky Grissom doesn't know. "

"I think he already knows."

"Ok, I'll give you all the information you want, just go eat. Promise me?"

"Yeah. I promise."

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

Brass pulls out all four victims folders, "Ok, you are going to keep your promise right? Because I know you are a woman of your word. Right?"

"Yes." Sara says as Brass hands her the folders. "Thanks."

"Yeah. I better not hear in 5 hours that you haven't ate a single crumb, Or you'll be seeing me. Then we'll have a Father to Daughterly talk, and I'll make you eat right in

front of me."

"Ok. But, if it comes down to that, I'll take a salad with ranch dressing. But, yeah. I'm going to go to work on these."

"And eat."

"And eat. Now, is that all you want to lecture me about?"

"And don't forget to get some sleep."

"Goodbye, Brass. Thank you."

"I mean it Sidle."

Sara heads to the layout room and starts to categorize the victims. She then writes on a Dry-Erase board to categorize the victims.

Anne Hennessy

"5 9' 120Lbs.

Burnet

32 years old

C.O.D: Shot in the chest, strangulation

SAE kit positive

4th victim

D.O.D: 11-26-06

T.O.D: around 4am

She starts the profile for the next victim.

Stephanie Potts

"5 8' 119Lbs.

Burnet

32 years old

C.O.D: Shot in the chest, strangulation

SAE kit Positive

3rd victim

D.O.D: 11-22-06

T.O.D: around 4am

She starts the profile for the next victim on her list.

Andrea Washington

"5 9' 118Lbs.

Burnet

32 years old

C.O.D: Shot in the chest, strangulation

SAE kit positive

2nd Victim

D.O.D: 11-18-06

T.O.D: around 4am

She starts a profile on the first victim.

Marissa Elliot

"5 8' 119Lbs.

Burnet

32 years old

C.O.D: a shot in the chest, strangulation

SAE kit Positive

D.O.D: 11-14-06

T.O.D: around 4am

1st victim

Similarities: T.O.D: around 4am

Hair Color: Burnet

Age: 32 years old

C.O.D: a shot in the chest, strangulation

SAE Kit positive

**Similarities to ALL victims:**

All killed 4 days apart

All about same height and weight

All were at a bar before T.O.D

While Sara is looking over the files of all the victims, Grissom comes in.

"Looks like you got a lot done." Grissom said looking over Sara's shoulder.

"Oh hey. What have you found out?"

"Well, practically the same thing you did. Robbins told me you were around here. Greg said hi by the way."

"Yeah, he paged me with some results."

"Oh, I forgot, the hairs you found, either the victims didn't have enough strength to fight, or the hair was shed."

"So, they didn't have any DNA tagging?"

"Nope. None of them."

"Damn it."

Sara gets up and goes to the board then writes 'Suspect: Male'.

"Ok, so, you made profiles of all the victims?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah. Griss, this is a working of a signature/serial killer. I didn't find anything that would be a 'calling card' that he has left behind. All I've got is profiles, and

similarities of the victims."

"Have you checked with Catherine, Warrick or Nick? "

"I dropped the bullet off to ballistics. Robbins extracted the bullet from the chest of the Hennessy woman. If it's what I think it is, it should be a 380 caliber pistol. But,

it might be, or it might not. Never know."

"Nick, Catherine and Warrick comes to the layout room with their lunch, and results"

"Hey guys, we got results from ballistics." Warrick said.

"And?" Sara asked anxiously.

"Your standard 380 caliber pistol." Warrick said then looks at the board then asked, "Who did all this?"

"Sara did." Grissom answered.

"Whoa girl, you have way too much time on your hands." Said Warrick.

"Hey Sara, aren't you going to eat?" Nick asked her.

"Nah, I'm not that hungry. So, anything else?" Sara replied.

"Nope. All the evidence is in the evidence room." Nick said.

"Um, sorry to be the first to leave the party, but excuse me guys." Sara said then she leaves to go to the evidence room to look for the killer's 'calling card'. About 30

minutes have past, and Grissom is looking for Sara, but cant find her anywhere. Then Grissom gets up to go to Brass' office. Grissom knocks on Brass' door before going in.

"Come in. Hey Gil, what's up?" Brass asked.

"Do you happen to know where Sara might be?" Grissom asked him.

"Hopefully at a diner, or eating in the break room."

"No, she isn't. She was looking over files in the layout room. She had crated profiles, and similarities among the victims. Then Catherine, Nick and Warrick came in with results

from ballistics, and their lunch, and said that the evidence was in the evidence room. Then she excused herself."

"Did you look there?"

"No, I didn't even think to look there."

"Well, when you find her, ask her when was the last time she ate."

"Well, I would think she was snaking on her lunch while working."

"Well, she hasn't. I've been watching her like a hawk. She told me 2 hours ago, that the last time she ate was around 4pm yesterday."

"That's been about 13 hours ago."

"My point exactly. I thought she was going to pass out in my office. She was shaking, and just told me that all she needed to do was eat. I told her if I found out she hadn't

eaten when I see her next, that we were going to have a father to daughterly talk, and she would be forced to eat in front of me."

"This is ridicules, she knows she has to take care of herself. I told her this myself."

"Well, would you like for me to go with you to find her?"

"I've got it." Grissom said as he was getting up to get ready to leave Brass' room.

"Well, tell her that she's got another person mad at her for her own good." Brass said.

"Will do." Grissom said then left Brass' office, and goes to the evidence room to find Sara. Once he gets to the evidence room, he finds Sara closely examining evidence from all

four victims. Sara lets out a mad and exhausting sigh, Grissom comes in the room.

"Hey, I cant find anything to link to a 'calling card', Nothing." Sara told him.

"Sara, when was the last time you ate anything?" Grissom asked her.

"You came all the way here to ask me that?"

"I'm serious Sara. When was the last time you ate?"

"Um, about and hour ago. Grissom, come on, your acting like Brass." Sara replies while lying to him.

"How do I know your not lying to me?"

"Can't you have some trust in me at all?"

"Fine, I believe you. So, haven't found anything at all."

"Nope. Nothing. God Grissom, he's just leading us around in a maze with no ending. All we have are profiles of the victims, and that's about it. What are we going to do?"

"What we always do. Follow the clues."

"But there aren't any Grissom. This guy is smart."

"There's always something Sara. We'll figure it out soon enough."

"Well, I'm going to check in with Robbins, and see what else he has found. After I clean this up."

"Well, I can if you want."

"Thanks, but I can get it."

"No, it's ok. I can get it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Thanks."

"No problem."

Sara walks out and goes to autopsy.


	4. Chapter 4

-1

**Sara's (Sar') a/n:** I hope u guys had a good 4th of July cuz i no i did...ne way...well..i would like to say thanks to those who leave us reviews cuz u guys r making us want to go on..hehe...well ummmm... any way we r still giving out cookies 4 those of u guys who leave reviews. well ne way...ummmm...did i ever tell you guys that CSI ROX MY SOX?? hehe..well if not then well it does..cuz CSI is like way totally awsome..hehehe..ne way...well i should get back 2 eating my cookie dough and man is it good?? well we should go see wut Gabby has 2 say...hehe

_**Gabriella's (Gabby) A/N: **_Hey!! so, yeah... Um, not really talkative, um, basically cause' my Grandma is in the hospital with Cancer right now... um, yea... So, oh, yea, about the cookies, you guys know it is just to get some reviews right? Everyone says the cookie line... But... **_I STILL LOVE COOKIE DOUGH!!! _**But, yeah... um, here is chapter 4, and uh, it gets more into detail, and about Sara also...

_**I (we) still dont own CSI or the Character's...um, yeah... I would love to own Grissom still, but i dont.. anyone want to help me?? lol... ok, onto the story... **_

Sara finds Robbins in the autopsy room looking over the victims.

"Hey, did you happen to find anything?" Sara asked Robbins.

"Well, not really." Robbins told her.

"The bullet is a standard 380 caliber. Just like the other one's. All this is giving me a headache. First, no DNA on the hairs, no fingerprints, no anything. All I've got is all the victims' profiles. All this is some kind of sick game. And I don't want to play it anymore. All I want to is go home, and just fall into oblivion."

"By drinking?" Robbins asked concerned.

"By anything. I don't care what it is. I cant find any whatever Grissom calls them.. Diversions, and well, I just don't know what's going on anymore."

"You want some extra-strength Tylenol for your headache. I can make a good batch of coffee."

"Nah, that's ok. I have to get to work anyhow. I feel weird. I haven't eaten anything in the past 16 hours, I haven't slept in, well, I don't know how long it's been, everyone looks at me like I'm a psycho, I'm irritable, and well, you know the story."

"Did you just say you haven't eaten in 16 hours?" Robbins asked her.

"Um, did I? Oh my god, yes I did. Um, I've said too much."

"Sara, you have to eat something. I don't want you passing out from lack of food, and sleep deprivation."

"Um, I've got to get back to work."

"After you eat and rest?"

"Well, you cant expect the evidence to analyze itself do you?" After receiving a look from Robbins she quickly added, "After I eat and rest."

"Thank you." Robbins said.

"Thank you." Sara said, then she walks out of autopsy and goes to the break room for some coffee. A couple minutes later Catherine comes in the break room.

"Hey. You look beat. Is everything ok?" Catherine asked Sara.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Yeah everything's ok."

"Shift's over in about 5 minutes. You should go home and sleep."

"I'm going to look over evidence for awhile."

"I'm serious, you should go home and crash into a nice warm comfortable bed."

"you're right. So, did you find anything else out?"

"Not really. Just the same things you did."

"You know, I'm tired of playing this guy's sick games. Its stupid, lame and it's getting old."

"Well, the victims did live in a certain area."

"Yeah, you're right. That gives me an idea. Thanks Cath." Sara said as she got up to leave the break room with the victims files, and goes to the layout room again, and pinpoints the victims' residences on the overly-large map. She limit's the surroundings, and figures out an area. Later on Grissom comes in Surprised the Sara's still working.

"Sara, shift ended over a half and hour ago. What are you still doing here?"

"Catherine gave me an idea. And well, the victims' did live in an area. Hillsford Heights."

"And?"

"Well, if we can get all the single-female resident's information, we can calculate when his next victim is. And if my calculations are correct, he will attack his next victim on the 30th of this month. Hopefully, we can stop him before he kills next."

"You're onto something. We'll talk over this with Brass tomorrow."

"But Griss, we cant waste time. He could be picking who to stalk tonight and to see who his next victim is."

"Sara, we'll have to do this next shift. You should go home and rest."

"Griss, I'm not tired. It's just- ow!"

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just a sudden headache. Nothing Tylenol wont handle." After she said that her stomach began to grumble then she tried to cover it up. "Well, I guess you're right. I should be heading home. I'll see you next shift."

Suddenly Grissom knows she didn't eat an hour ago, "Wait, what was that noise?"

"Oh, I guess that was me. Groaning over a soon-to-be migraine."

"No, it sounded like one of our stomach's growling."

Suddenly knows she is busted, "Griss,"

"It wasn't me. I thought you said you ate an hour ago. Unless,"

"Grissom, I did snack a little. But, then I got caught up in work."

"Sara, you said I could trust you. Why did you lie to me?"

"Because I knew that if you and Brass had it your ways, I'd probably be off the case, sent home, and be forced into vacation time. This case is important. If you take me off, another girl dies."

"You don't know that." Grissom said getting angry.

"Grissom, I'm so close to a closing point in this. I can feel it."

"You cant crunch evidence to fit a hunch Sara."

"I know but, I was thinking..." Sara stops, because she is about to let her plan slip out of her mouth

"What? What were you thinking?"

"Nothing. Just about the profiles. That's all. Griss, I'm tired, and I am now going home. We can finish this conversation next shift. Ok?"

"I want you to get something to eat."

"I will. I promise. I promise this time."

"Ok, I think I can trust you with that this time."

"You can Grissom."

"Ok. We'll talk next shift."

"Deal. Bye."

"Bye."

Sara goes out to her vehicle and gets in and drives to a near Chinese take-out place, gets her food, and drives to Hillsford Heights. Little did she know, that Grissom would stop by her apartment and check on her, only to reveal that she wasn't there. Grissom calls her cell phone, but only to get her voice mail.

"Sara, it's Grissom. Hello? I'm outside your apartment. Pick up. Sara? Well when you get this, call me." He hangs up then asks him self, "Where are you Sara.?"

Meanwhile, Sara is strolling through Hillsford Heights, looking for some sign that the stalker/serial killer would be around. Suddenly she spots a man that has his eyes on a certain place. She puts her four-ways on and pulls over and goes to the guy's vehicle to play stupid.

"Excuse me, may I ask you for some directions?" She asks the man and realize that he's playing 'Money Maker'.

"Sure."

"Do you know where I can find the four seasons apartment complex?"

(a/n:four seasons apartment complex is hers)

"Yeah. Go down this road about 3 miles, stop, then turn right for 1 ½ miles, then turn left for 1 mile, then pull into the drive, and there are the apartment complexes. That all?"

"Sure. So, what brings you to Hillsford Heights?"

"I'm trying to find a friend."

"Oh. Well, thanks."

"No prob."

Sara gets back in her vehicle and gets his license plate numbers. She then calls them in. After the man leaves, she still sits around to watch, and to eat a little. Little did she know, the man now knows where she possibly lives, the license plates to her Yukon, and what she looks like. -Little did she also know, Grissom knows where she is now, and parks a little ways to where she doesn't see him. Grissom opens the passenger side door and gets in the vehicle.

"Whoa! Grissom, don't scare me like that again! What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

Before Sara could answer his question her cell phone starts ringing.

"Sidle."

"What the hell are you doing Sidle?" Brass asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Calling in license plates? Are you even at home?"

"Um..."

"I'll take that as a no. Sara..."

"Do you have the information or not? My battery is running low."

"Well, it didn't come up as a guy. One of the victims, Stephanie Potts.

"So it's stolen. Damn. Thanks."

"Sara, if you don't be careful, I'm going to ring you up by your neck."

"Goodnight Brass." Sara said then hung up the phone and shut the power off.

"What was that all about?"

"Some information on some plate numbers."

"What do you mean?"

"I may have found the guy. He was looking at a certain place, and just watching it. I know what he looks like. So, I figured what could hurt? So I called the plates in."

"Ok, I have two questions."

"Ok."

"Why did you have your phone off?"

"I needed my battery. It was going dead. So, I shut it off. What's the second question?"

"How do you know what he looks like? "

"How do I know what he looks like?"

"Yes, How do you know what he looks like?"

"He asked for directions."

"To where?"

Sara tries to think of an apartment complex, then she finally tells him, "How he can find the nearest hotel. No wait a minute, he asked about how he can find an apartment complex."

Grissom sighs because he is tired of playing her games, "Which one was it Sara?"

"Apartment complex."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I think."

"Do you remember what apartment complex he asked for?"

"Now that's where it gets fuzzy. I'm tired and I want to go home."

Grissom sees the Chinese food and asks her how much she has eaten, "About how much did you eat of this?"

"Um, not that much."

"Sara, are you wanting a death wish? You have not ate any of this. I thought you weren't going to lie to me again."

"I was about to actually eat it when he came up and asked for directions. Now, can I just go home and sleep for a long time?"

"Sure. But, can you give me a ride? I parked a little ways up."

"You were watching me?"

"For a few minutes."

"Fine." Sara said then dropped Grissom off at his vehicle, "Night Griss. I'll see you next shift."

"Sara, try to get some rest and at least eat."

"Griss, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." They both drive off in separate directions to head to their own place to get some sleep before the next shift.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sara's (or Sar') a/n:** ok peeps listen up...my sister Gabriella or Gabby is really sick..she's been sick since like last friday but she's doin a bit better...ne way...we thought we could go ahead & post chps 5&6 up but ummm...because my sister is sick and b/c of that we can't finish up the story...sad i no...but hey once she's all better (cuz i cant do this w/out her...hehehe luv ya gabby) then we'll get back 2 the story hopefully sometime this week she'll get better...ne way ummm...i think i mite b getting it from Gabby cuz she's been sick all wkd and she's almost better but i think im catching wut she has o no!!! lol...ne way ummm...well just wish my sister a get better soon or w/e its called..lol & if u do then that would b greatly appreciated cuz she would just love that...u guys can email us at the address we gave u n the previous chps i 4 get which ones but yea...ne way...u guys get cookies 4 whoever leaves reviews u guys get cookies...wut ever kind u get but we can't give it 2 u till after Gabby's sick & I'm feelin more like my self..lol but hey i probly getting the 24 hur bug...loljk..well on w/the story and me stop babblin..hehehe..well hope ya guys like the story.

* * *

Next Day...

Sara comes in for shift, and meets Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Grissom in the break room.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Anything new?" Sara asked as she went to get her a cup of coffee.

"Yeah. You're crazy." Warrick answered her.

"What?" Sara asked with a confused look.

"You're crazy. You went to the victims' residence area without back-up?" Warrick asked her.

"Grissom was there. All the guy did was ask for directions. That's all. Plus, he doesn't kill his victims' on the first night. More like, he stalks them, and then kills them on

the 3rd night. Plus, who's to say its him?"

"I still say it was crazy."

"Ok, so does anyone have anything related to this case?"

"No. Not right now. We're trying though." Catherine answered.

"Ok. Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to get some information from Brass." Sara said before she got up to leave. Then she leaves to go see Brass for some

information. When she gets there she knocks on his door.

"Yeah, come in."

"Hey."

"Hey. Did you happen to..."

"Yes Jim, I ate this morning. And well, I couldn't sleep that good last night, so yeah."

"Ok. Nightmares?" Brass asks her but then Sara gives him a look. "Ok, ok. I give up. So, what do you need?"

"Did you happen to contact any of the victims' friends?"

"yeah. They all say that each Vic had stayed and got sober before leaving."

"Every one of them?"

"Every one of them. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yeah, Um... no... Uh, I mean, maybe you might be able to help me."

"What is it?"

"The guy last night. Do you think we can eliminate people by me giving a description. I want to check this guy out."

"I'll try my best. How would you describe him?"

"Medium built, dark hair, blue eyes, considering how his driver's seat was, around "5 9', burnet, around his early 30's, um, he liked the song 'Money Maker' by Ludacris. He's

one of the best rappers. Um, besides that and the Vic's car he was driving, there's nothing else. I could tell he wasn't a smoker. He looks healthy. Um, well, I uh..."

"You what? Did something happen?"

"You cant tell Grissom this. Promise me you won't."

"I'll try not to let it slip out. What is it?"

"I'm the one who went up to him. I played like I was someone that was lost. I asked him where an apartment complex was."

"What apartment complex did you ask him?" Brass asked her.

"See, that's where it goes blank. I cant remember." Sara told him while lying about the apartment complex.

"I'm sorry. I was tired, and Grissom ragging on me wasn't helping any. I went home, ate something, looked at anything I could've possibly missed, paced in my living room, had a

beer, and went to bed. I fell asleep only to be woken up by nightmares, and well, I couldn't go back to sleep. So, yeah. I'm cranky. Hey, if you find out any other information,

let me know."

"Sure thing."

"Thanks Jim."

"No problem."

"  
Sara steps out of the office and goes to the evidence room and gets out all the evidence to look over it again. Grissom comes in to see her carefully examining each piece of

evidence with concentration.

"Did you miss something?" Grissom asked Sara, which made her jump. "Sorry."

"No, its ok. I was just lost in my own world."

"Yeah, I can tell. The examining evidence one. So, what made you come back?"

"I was just thinking. The guy that asked me for directions, he was playing 'Money Maker'."

"Am I supposed to recognize this song?"

"Um, no. Sometimes I hear it on the radio. It's a rap song. Ludacris sings it. It's not that bad. Just the norm cuss words and the reg teen talk. That's all."

"So, is there supposed to be anything in here to symbolize the song?"

"Well, maybe the guy left some sort of clue behind. All the victim's clothes are in here aren't they?"

"Should be."

Grissom gets a bag of the fourth victim's clothes out. "Thanks." Sara said as she started to sift through the clothes.

"Your Welcome."

Sara checks each piece of clothing thoroughly till she finds something. Finally she gets to the undergarments, and finds a dollar bill in the Vic's underwear. "Just what I

thought. It's our 'Money Maker' guy."

"Ok. So see, there is always clues left behind."

"Yeah, but all I know is what he looks like, and nothing else. Brass is doing all he can to get the guys' identity. And there's only so much you can do."

Sara then bags the dollar bills from each victim's underwear. Then Grissom asks her what she's doing. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking these to Greg. Hopefully, the epiphyllous are still there."

"Sara, do you know how many people have touched that bill? At least a thousand."

"Yeah. But, it takes 48 hours for the epiphyllous to wear off. It has only been 40 hours. We still have time, and it should tell us the last person who handled this."

"You are right. Ok."

"You want to take these to Greggo, while I clean up this mess?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Hey, after shift is over, you want to take a ride with me?"

"I have a meeting with the sheriff."

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"Aren't you going?"

"I was supposed to go wasn't I?"

"Yeah. Both of us."

"Well, is there anyway you can tell him I had something important to do? It's about this case."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go back to Hillsford Heights. Just to see if he's there. If not, then I'll go home, and come back refreshed tomorrow."

"I'd rather you not. Not by yourself at least."

"Griss, how do we expect to catch the smart-ass if we don't know what his schedule is?"

"At least let me go with you."

"What about the meeting. The sheriff will have your ass if you aren't there, ya know."

"Yeah. What if he gets mad that your not there?"

"He can just bite me. No, wait a minute, he might even take that serious."

"Yeah. It's been a while since I seen you smile or laugh. You want to talk?"

"Maybe later Griss. We have a 'serial' remember? "

"Yeah. Well, I'll take these to Greg."

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

Grissom takes Greg the dollar bills to run tests on them, and Sara gets a disturbing phone call.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Sara's cell phone starts ringing, and she looks at the caller id which said unknown but she answers it any way. "Sidle" All of a sudden, she hears the song 'Money Maker' by

Ludacris. She goes pale. "Hello? Hello? I know who you are."

"I know who you are also." The guy said, with an evil laugh, while playing the 'Money Maker'. "I have my eye on you."

"You don't intimidate me you know." Sara told him.

"Yes I do. You just don't want to admit it, do you?"

"If I was intimidated by you, I would've let on a long time ago. You just wont give up will you?"

"A little feisty aren't we?"

"Yeah, sure. You got a problem with it? Cause I got a problem with you." Grissom walks in, but Sara has her back turned, and doesn't hear him come in.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." The guy said.

"Well, you better not pretend not to hear it, because I meant what I said."

"You love investigating don't you?"

"Yes, I love my job. Its seeing the victims suffer because of people like you that I hate."

"Oh Sara, your emotions are getting the best of you aren't they."

Before Sara answers him she goes silence for a few minutes. "Don't you dare bring up my emotions in this conversation. You don't know a damn thing about me."

"Ah, see that's where you're wrong. I know everything about you. You are a hard person to know. You know that?"

"So, what do you do, wear a wig when you rape and murder these women?"

"See, we're going into investigator mode again."

"Answer my damn question already."

"figure it out yourself Sara. You're always good at that. Aren't you?"

"Don't you dare say my name again. Now answer my question."

"No. I will not answer your question. I want you to listen to my music. You know you like it." Then he plays the music 'Money Maker' again.

"Damn it! Just talk to me! I don't want to hear this song. What kind of person are you?!"

"Lets see. A rapist, murderer, and your worst nightmare. Goodbye Sara. Sweet dreams."

The guy hangs up on Sara. "Hello? Hello? Answer me damn it!" With her anger and frustration, she slams her phone down on the table. "DAMN IT!!!"

"Sara?" Grissom asked as he made her jump.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked him when she turned around.

"Long enough. How'd he get your number?"

"I don't know Griss. It came up Unknown. He wouldn't answer my question. He just kept saying that my emotions are getting the best of me, and that he knows everything about me."

"You shouldn't go home tonight."

"Griss, he's just trying to scare me."

"Is it working?"

"I have no idea. I have no idea what to think, I have no idea what to do, I'm low on patience, I'm tired. I paced my living room for I don't know how long, I couldn't sleep, I

cant bring myself to eat, I feel nauseous, I feel as if I can drop any second. I just want this guy to die, and leave us all alone. I want him to take his song, and go straight

to hell. And if I have to rush the process, I'll even kill him with my bare hands."

"You shouldn't go anywhere tonight."

"Oh yeah, and stay the night in the lab. Sure. I just want to sleep in my own comfortable bed, with clean sheets, and soft pillow cases. Besides, he doesn't know where I live."

"Are you positive? You said he did say he knew everything about you."

"It's reverse physiology Griss. They tell you one thing, and it turns around that they don't know a damn thing. Shifts over in a few hours."

"Yeah."

"Well, now, I have no idea what to do. He could be bluffing me, and actually going after another Hillsford Heights woman, or yeah. I don't know if I should see if he is actually

going to be there, or should I just go to the meeting."

"I would say the meeting is safest."

"I know, its just if another innocent woman dies because of this guy, I wont be able to control myself when I get sight of him. It's not about my safety, its about those women.

I should drop my phone off to Archie, and check with Greg. Also, since we know who he is and everything, I need to talk to you."

"Ok."

"It's important. I mean sure, you might be mad at me, but, that's old. But yeah, I need to talk to you. So, after I get my results from Greg, if you have time, I can meet you at

your office."

"Sounds good to me. Are you ok?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, I hope so. This guy has me so freakin mad, that, yeah. You know."

"Yeah. I know the feeling."

"I'm glad I'm not the only person that does. Griss, what is this world coming to anymore? People turn to crime to take out their revenge, frustration, or just for 'personal'

pleasure. What happened to the whole Miss USA pageant saying, 'I would have to say, World Peace'?"

"I don't know Sara. I too have so many unanswered whys."

Sara gets a page from Greg, "Um, that's Greg. He has the results. Can you take my phone to audio?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Sara goes to Greg's lab, and Grissom goes to audio lab. They meet back at Grissom's office. Grissom shuts the door. Sara walks in still reading Greg's analyses to herself.

"So, what did it conclude?" Grissom asked her. Is still lost in reading the analyses Grissom tries to get her attention again. "Sara?"

"Huh?! Oh, sorry. I was just reading the analyses."

"And?"

"Epiphyllous are on it, and it's male. That's all it concludes. Damn, we need more than that. So, what about my phone?"

"Archie's working on it."

"Ok."

"So, you wanted to talk to me about something important?"

"Um, yes. I just don't know where to start. Just what ever you do, if your mad at me, stay silent, and I'll go check in with Catherine and the others. Ok?"

"I guess. So, what can I possibly be mad at you for?"

"Well, I met the guy. Well, of course I met the guy."

"He asked for directions. That's what you told me and Jim."

"Well, I went and saw Brass, and well, I'll tell you the same thing I told him. Its only fair to be honest. Right?"

"Right. So, go on."

"Well, he wasn't the one that asked for directions. I did. I played stupid. And yes, I ended up the stupid one too. I asked where an apartment complex was. Now before you jump

to ask any questions, I was tired, and I cant remember the complex I asked for. So yeah, Are you mad?"

"Well I'm agitated. I'm agitated that you didn't have some sort of back-up with you, that you had your cell phone off, and your weapon here at work. You took extreme

precautions. Do you know what could've happened to you out there Sara?" Grissom told her getting angry.

"I knew that before I went out there Griss. But, you have to take some caution and some risks in your life, or you're not really living. I just wanted to help before he struck

again Griss. You do understand that don't you?"

Grissom doesnt say any thing becuase he doesnt want to regrett anything since he's in a really bad mood and decided not to say anything.

"Um, I'm going to check in with Archie about the phone. I'll be back as soon as I get some results." Sara told him then left his office to go check on Archie.

"Hey."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Well, um, Grissom's mad at me right now, and well, I need to see how the phone is doing."

"Ouch. That bad huh? Well anyways, I'm still testing the phone. So, had a conversation with our serial huh?"

"Yeah. I'm so freakin pissed, I just want to kill him with my bare hands."

"Yeah, well, you should take up boxing. Then you can slug him anywhere you want. It'd defiantly reduce some stress from the job."

"Yeah, you're right. I think that'd please Grissom that I could find a diversion."

"Just don't do it just to please Grissom. You should only do it for you"

"I know. So, how much estimated time do you think we'll get anything on the phone?"

"Well, with it being an 'Unknown' number, it could take a while."

"Yeah, well, when it gets done, page me. I'm going to go for a well-deserved drink after shift."

"Just don't over"

"Do it. I know. I swear, are you a Brass clone?"

"Nah. Don't let on, but I could be smarter than him any day."

"Yeah. But, at this point in time, every guy is the same. They don't think. Even the highest I.Q.'d person. I guess it's my mood right now."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm going to check in with Catherine, Nick, Warrick and Brass to see what they got. If Grissom wants to know where I am, tell him I went out to relieve myself, that I

don't need a back-up just to relax. Tell him, to make up an excuse for the meeting. He'll know what I'm talking about."

"Ok"

"Also, page me when you get the results, and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Ok"

"Oh, you can tell Brass this. If he asks where I am, tell him the Tangiers."

"Ok. Anything else?"

"Nope. Cant think of anything at moment."

"Ok"

"How many Ok's do you say a day?"

"Um, I do not know. I don't even realize I'm answering that way."

"Ok, I better get out of here before Grissom tries to stop me."

"Seeya."

"Bye." Sara left Archie to go see Catherine, Nick and Warrick. "Hey, got anything?" Sara asked them.

"Hey. No, we're still working on it. You getting off shift?? Catherine told her.

"Yeah. I need to be somewhere. I need to cool off. My cell is in the Audio lab."

"Why?" Warrick asked her.

"I got a call from our mystery man. He is officially called 'The Money Maker Serial killer'. I found money in all the victims' under garments." Sara answered warrick.

"You ok?" Nick asked her.

"Yeah. I just need some 'alone and personal' time by myself. No Grissom, no lab, no Brass, no scene, no killer. Just me, myself, I and a drink in the other hand." Sara replied

back to Nick.

"Just be safe, call if you need a ride." Warrick told her.

"What about my phone?" Sara asked them.

"They made 'pay phones' Sara. Use one." Nick told her.

"Funny. I'll let you guys go back to what you were doing. Seeya."

"Bye." They all said after Sara left the room. Sara leaves to go to the Hillsford Heights areas. She goes back to the area she was at earlier. She finds that the guy isn't in

the area, so she goes to the Tangiers.

"One vodka strong, heavy, and on the rocks." Sara told the bar tender.

"Coming up." The Bartender said as he was making her drink. "There you go."

"Thanks. Um, may I ask you a question or two?"

"Sure. Names' Sam. What's yours?"

"Sara."

"That's a nice name. Anyhow, you wanted some answers. Go ahead shoot."

"Ok. Can you remember faces very well?"

"Sure. I guess I could help you."

"Ok. Do you ever recognize a guy that comes in here that is about '5 9", burnet, blue eyes, loads of money, um, medium built, non-smoker. One that seems to like the song 'Money

Maker' by Ludacris?" Sara asked him.

"Um, let me think." He told her then he finally gave her an answer to her question. "Yeah, he's quite the charmer. He picks the rich fancy women in here."

"Do you know what people from the Hillsford Heights area look like?"

"yeah. That's about the closest description of the women that this guy likes."

"How often is he in here?"

"Well, lets see. About every 3 days or so. He leaves right after the women leave. It's strange. But, yeah, that's all I know. Any more questions I can answer?"

"Weren't you the bartender that was here yesterday morning at 4?"

"Um, no. That was bobby."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Yeah. Sorry I couldn't be helpful enough."

"You've helped me out a lot."

"May I ask you a question now?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"What's all this about?"

"Ok. I guess I should introduce myself better. I'm Sara Sidle with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. This guy that likes to charm these women is a serial killer known as the 'Money Maker

Serial Killer'."

"Ok. Just keep my name away from this person and you can tell all your lab people what I have said."

"You got a deal."

"Can I buy you another drink?"

"Sure. If you want. I have had a long shift, and I am stressed out with all of this work. I have like, I think, like 3 years of vacation saved up."

"What would you like?"

"Something more stronger than what I had."

"You got a deal. Here you go."

"Thanks. I'm going to have to go soon, if my boss finds that I have been here, I'm in trouble."

"I know how boss's are. You have one when you are a kid, then you have them when you're a grown adult."

"Yeah. My boss wants me to find a diversion out of work. I just don't have the time and energy for a diversion."

"Yeah. I know how that is."

"I get very sleep deprived, I don't eat like I should, and well, yeah."

"Its very easy to not take care of ourselves."

"Um, I better go. If my boss comes in, um, he's one that looks like he doesn't get out much, little bit on the taken care of side, brown-grayish hair, tell him that he just

missed me, that I headed back to the lab." Sara told him after she finished her drink.

"Ok. I'll relate the message to him. Hey, would you like to get together sometime?" Sam asked her.

"Sure. Um, let me give you my home number, and well, I'd give you my cell phone number, but I don't know when I'll get my cell phone back. It's in evidence right now, because

some how, the 'serial' got my number and now he's threatening me."

"I want you to be careful."

"I will. Um, my home number is, 555-0126."

"Ok. I'll give you a call sometime. Nice to meet you Sara."

"Nice to meet you too Sam. Well, goodnight."

"Night." Sara said then she got up and left, and little does she know, she is being watched by the serial killer.


	7. Chapter 7

chp 7

**Sara's a/n:** Okay peeps its like really late at nite & have nothing really 2 say except 4 the fact that my sister is almost doing better. She's still sick & all but hey she's startin come around now i could probly bug her more but i think i'll just safe that until she's fully better...lol..luv ya Gabby...hehehe..ne way..well 4 those of u who review u guys get cookies ne kind you want. ne way well on w/the story...& make sure u email Gabby & tell her 2 get better cuz she's not listenin' 2 me...wut am i suppose 2 do?? baby her?? lol jk again i luv ya Gabby..well on with the story...

* * *

Sara leaves the bar, and little does she know, she is being watched by the serial killer. Sara arrives at the lab, then goes to see Archie. When she gets there She finds that Archie isn't in the lab, but her cell phone is and there is a note under it.

_Sara, _

_Hey, got close to a result, but we had a 'important' lab tech meeting. Sorry. Um, you'll find where I had left off if you want to try and see if you can get any results. Grissom is looking for you. I told him what you said, and he looked pretty aggravated. I'd be careful around him. Um, didn''t see Brass, so, yeah. _

_Well, Good Luck… Hope you had fun, and didn't have too much. _

_The Lab Man, _

_Archie _

_PS: Well, in Greg's eyes, he's the "lab man"! _

_Arch_

Sara chuckles, and goes to work on her cell phone. 2 hours later, she is still waiting for results on the phone. Another hour passes, and she still has no results.

"Ugh! Hurry up! I need this simplified or what ever you call it now!" Sara said as she was getting agrivated.

"Or whatever you call it?" Grissom asked A hint of Aggravation in his stern voice.

"Oh, hey. Um, Archie had some lab tech meeting to go to, and well, I still don't have any results back on my phone. It has been 3 hours or so! What is wrong with this equipment? I've got a guy who has seen the 'serial'' at least a dozen or more times this whole month, no name of course. I''m running out of time, energy, patience, and headache pills on this case."

"First of all, there is nothing wrong with the equipment that we have. Second of all, who is our witness?" Grissom asked getting more aggrivated.

"Ok, I will give. Only on one condition. We cannot let this guys' name out when we find the killer. I already promised him I wouldn't."

"Fine. And third of all, where were you? Archie said that you said quote en quote, "That you don't need back-up to relax, that for me to make an excuse to why you weren't at the meeting."

"Grissom, shift was over, and well, I thought about just hanging out somewhere private and peaceful. Some place where I don't go often. So, does that answer your question?"

"You could answer my next question also. Sam, the Tangiers bartender said that you were there, and you told him to tell me that you left for the lab. How do you find a bar peaceful? Second-hand smoke, the drinking, people that are so drunk that they have no clue in hell what they're doing."

"Well, maybe I just need someone to talk to about things that are different than what you tell other people. I only had one drink, and it was as low as you can get. -Lies- So, anything else? I'm still waiting on these damn results from my phone."

"Well, sheriffs slightly ticked. He said it was an important meeting, and when he wants people to come to a meeting, he expects them to be there."

"Ha, that sounds something like Ecklie would say. I swear those two are so alike. I wonder if they're brothers. Oh wait a minute, excuse me, Ecklie is worse. I''d rather be put through hell and misery if I needed to talk to Ecklie. You know, it shouldn't take this long to get results on a stupid phone."

"Sara, you cant rush things. Things go at their own pace weather we like it or not."

"Yeah, well, if its not done in an hour, I'm going home. I'm tired, I want to sleep, although I doubt it'll come soon. I want to just hit Ecklie, along with the Sheriff, and I want to kill this guy with my own hands."

"Sara, calm down. You cant just go around with a hit list with everyone's name on it."

"Well, what do you expect me to do? Take my anger out on myself?"

"It''s a little too late for that, don't you think?"

"Where do you conclude all this from?"

"Hum, lets see. You neglect yourself by not eating, which leads into starvation and very poor health, lack of sleep, which leads to sleep deprivation, which, is harmful to you, and well, lets see, you do what the people does that are angry with there selves. So, yeah, you're taking your anger out on yourself believe it or not."

"Wow, you should be a medical doctor along with your PhD." Sara said as the results come out of a printer. "Finally! What?! It's untraceable? This is bull! Now, we hit a dead end. Damn it! We're running out of time on this!" Sara said getting frustrated.

"Sara!" Grissom called after when she got up and left the lab.

"He just gets closer, then he slips further away every time we're an inch away from him!" Sara said then left to go to the locker room to get her stuff.

"Sara, he'll slip up. Trust me." Grissom said as he followed her to the locker room.

"He wont slip up again. I'll tell you what he's going to do. He's going to kill another single innocent woman, and the only way we can get him, is that we have to catch him in the act. Wait a minute, what if we do catch him in the act? I think I know who he's after next. He was watching a certain house, and well, it's in Hillsford Heights. We can have Brass set something up."

"Well, that'd be helpful, but are we sure he's striking tomorrow night?"

"He should be. I'm going home, but I want you to talk to Brass about this. If we get the ok, let me know. Well, night Griss." Sara said as she shut her locker.

"Sara you shouldn't go home tonight." Grissom said.

"Griss, trust me, he's not after me. I'm not his type."

"But you match the victims' profiles. You really shouldn't go home tonight Sara."

"Oh my gosh, its called reverse psychology. He's just messing with my head. But, he's not doing a very good job. Oh, Jim, Grissom needs to talk to you about something important. Good night guy's."

Sara said as she left the building. All of a sudden, her pager goes off and it says:

_"I have you Sara."_ Sara starts looking around the parking lot to make sure he isn't out there. He doesn't see him anywhere, so she goes home


	8. Chapter 8

chp 8

Sara's a/n: sorry the story is late on the updating had a lot of things 2 do. me and my sister Gabby had 2 go visit some family members that we havent seen in a really long time. and i no this chp is really short but thats all i could come up with and we thought we should go ahead & post this. my sister wont leave a a/n cuz she's n bed she was like crabby 2 day ( luv ya Gabby) & i was too which i'll b going 2 bed after i post this chp 8 should b up sometime this week o bye the way this wkd well sat. is mine & gabby's b-day sat. thought you guys should no also ummm...who ever leaves a review will get a cookie of their choice well hope you like this chp again sry if its short but thats all we could come up with well on with the story.

* * *

Next Day Sara comes to the lab, to find Grissom, Warrick, Catherine, and Nick in the break room. "So, did you get the results back on your phone?" Nick asked Sara.

"yeah. Untraceable. Un believable. So, you guys find anything?" Sara told him.

"Not at all. This is making me mad." Warrick said.

"Well, first of all, I have no idea what so ever, how he got my cell phone number along with my pager number." Sara said.

"Your pager number?" Asked Grissom.

"Yeah. He paged me last night. Unless, he's hacking information we don't know about, then he cant possibly have my pager number." Sara answered him.

"Why didn't you tell me he paged you?" Grissom asked her.

"Um, cause lets see, you needed to calm down last night, and I needed my sleep. Besides, he's not after me anyways." Sara told Grissom.

Brass Comes into the break room, "Um, you guys might want to report to another crime scene."

"What do you mean? He's not due to strike until tomorrow morning at 4." Sara told Brass.

"Well, he planned ahead. Another Hillsford Heights woman has been found dead at her house. Signs of sexual assault also." Brass told them.

"Why did he plan ahead?" Sara asked.

"I don't know. But hopefully you guys will find out." Brass said.

Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Sara, Grissom, and Brass goes to the crime scene.

"great. I'll take the outside parameter." Sara said.

"I'll take the other side of the parameter." Warrick said.

"Well, I guess that leaves us with the woman." Nick said.

Catherine, Nick and Grissom goes inside the house to look for evidence and to check out the victim. Warrick and Sara take the outside parameter. While Sara is on one side of the parameter, she gets an awful feeling about something."


	9. Chapter 9

chp 9

hey every 1 sry it toooooooooook 4 eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!! to get the last chp updated...well 2 day is me & my sister's b-day & i thought i should go ahead & get this posted well hope u guys like this chap...wellllllll hope ya like!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! luv Sara & Gabriella

* * *

All of a sudden, before she can grab her gun, the killer grabs her by the throat, and puts a knife to it.

"You scream, you die. Am I clear?" The guy told her.

"Yes." Sara said.

"I've been waiting a long time for this Sara." The guy said to her.

Warrick Walks toward the front of the house, and Warrick is looking around, Warrick turns around to see the killer have a knife to Sara's neck.

"You try to stop me, she dies. I'll slit her throat." The guy yells at Warrick.

"Warrick." Sara said as she tried to wiggle out of the killer's hands.

"Sara, don't move." The guy told her as he puts the knife tighter to Sara's throat. Grissom, and the others come out to see the scene.

"Let go of me. You've lost. It's 6 of us against one of you. Give up." Sara told him.

"Actually, its only 5 of them. You're weak Sara. Besides, I don't give up." The guy said as he turned his attention to the team, "You try to stop me, and I'll kill her. I'll slice her throat."

"Grissom, don't listen to him, shoot him before he gets away with everything." Sara told Grissom.

"Shut up Sara!" The guy yelled as he begins to slightly cut into Sara's neck, and blood starts seeping out, "Now, do you want me to finish what I started?" he asked the team.

The team still has their guns raised at the killer.

"Put your weapons down, or I'll finish the job. I said put them down now!" The guy yelled. Sara still has her gun to where she can reach it, and goes to grab it. She grabs her gun, but the killer sees and knocks it out of her hand, and slices her arm in the process.

"Thought you could kill me huh? Well, got news for you Sidle, you thought wrong."

"Why are you doing this?" Sara said with tears in her eyes.

"Because, it releases my frustration. It makes me feel better." The guy told her.

Sara She keeps pressure against her neck to stop the bleeding an says, "Why cant you find a different diversion? Something like boxing, skiing, mentoring, other things like that."

"Because I enjoy what I do, and I take my time, and I put my 100 percent into it."

"Yeah, I can defiantly see that." Sara says in a sarcastic tone.

"Look, we'll give you anything you want, just let go of her, and we'll call a truce or something." Brass said trying to make a deal with the guy.

"I already have what I want. Sara's perfect enough for me." The guy told Brass.

"look, you don't want Sara. She's got a temper, and she's feisty." Brass said.

"I like women like that. Sara's probably one of the better one's." Guy told him.

"Um, sorry to break it to you, but, I'm far from the best." Sara told him.

"Oh Sara, don't say that. You just bring yourself down too hard. You underestimate yourself."

"You don't know anything about me."

The guy wispers in her ear, "Your wrong Sara, I know everything about you."

Sara Starts to cough up blood from her neck wound, "Look, I wont be good enough for you when I'm coughing up blood. Just let me go, and we'll make you a deal."

"Well, if you quit talking, you wont be coughing up blood. Just shut up." The guy told her.

Sara gets really weak, and her legs start to buckle beneath her, "Let go of me." She finally starts to fall unconscious, and while she falls, the killer's knife cuts her face minorly.

Nick Whispers, "Oh my god, Sara. Come on guys, we got to help her before she dies!"

"You come near us, I'll kill her. I swear it. I will finish her off. She wont even know what happened." Behind the killer, the sheriff arrives and shoots the killer, but doesn't kill him. He then calls for paramedics.

Grissom runs over to Sara, "Sara, come on, wake up." Sara is not responsive.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10...

a/n: hope you guys like this chapter sorry it tooook ages 2 put up me & my sister gabby have been working on a story that we're gonna put up eventually (hopefully this coming month if not then by next month hopefully...lol) well ne way hope u like the chapter...

sara

* * *

"Sara, come on, you have to wake up. Guys, get something to apply pressure on the wounds!"

Grissom told them. Nick brings over some material to apply pressure to Sara's wounds. Then Nick checks for a pulse, "I got a slow but steady pulse. Come on Sara, wake up. If you can hear me, please wake up."

A few minutes later Sara starts to gain consciousness and begins to cough of some blood.

"Ugh…Nick Griss?" Sara asked drowsily.

"Yeah, we're here. How do you feel right now?" Nick asked her.

"Let's see, weak, dizzy, like I want to die, um, tired, and pretty useless right now. Other than that, I guess I'm just ok." Sara says as she starts to get up.

"Sara, you need to stay down until paramedics get here." Grissom said protectively.

"Griss, I'm fine. I need to move." Sara said as she started to get up.

"Sara, he's right." Nick said.

"I'm fine!" Sara said as she got up, "I just have some cuts. That's all."

Sara sees Warrick standing there in shock. "I'm fine Warrick; just a little pain nothing major."

"Sidle, you ok?" The sheriff asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. After I get checked out, I'm going home. I need a break at least a day." Sara told him.

"I'm sure Grissom will allow it." The sheriff said. A few minutes later paramedics arrive, and they checked Sara out. : You're one lucky woman. He missed your arteries."

"That's good." Sara told him.

"Well, you certainly don't need a trip to the ER. I would take a break if I were you. No more crime fighting or evidence searching for a day or two. I'll let your supervisor know." The paramedic told her.

"Thanks." Sara said.

"No problem. You need something for the pain?" The paramedic asked her.

"No, I'm fine."

"Ok. Take care of yourself." The paramedic told her before he walked off.

"Always do." Sara said lying while smiling at him.

"Ok. Bye." The paramedic said then walked off.

"Hey, heard you going to be ok." Brass said as he walked up to Sara.

"Yeah, just a few cuts that's all. I am going to take a day or two off. A little bit of R&R." Sara told Brass.

"You deserve it, you know" Brass said.

"Well, it's just like any other ordinary day. We put our lives on the line."

"Yeah, it seems we have to pay to do our jobs."

"At least it wasn't any of you guys. I don't know what I would've done if it was."

"Sara, I'd rather if it had been me. You have no idea how scared I was when we saw him slicing your neck. I thought for a second we were going to loose you. We had already lost Holly Gribbs, and I wasn't about to loose you too." Brass said.

"I'm glad that he didn't kill me, but if he did, I wouldn't have to keep confronting my demons. I really need to go home. I'm tired." Sara told

"Here, let me drive you home. I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel."

"I'm not that tired to actually fall asleep at the wheel. I just want to feel the comfort of my own bed. Tell Grissom I went home. Tell him not to forget to sign me up for a day of vacation."

"Got ya you sure you don't want me to drive you home?" Brass asked worried about her.

"Yeah, positive I just need to be alone for awhile. That's all. See you around Jim." Sara assured him.

"Get some rest Sara."

"Yeah," Sara said as she got in her vehicle and went to her apartment. When she gets home, she gets a beer, plays some slow music, lights a few candles, turned the lights off and laid across the couch drinking. After about 5 drinks, she decided she was drunk enough, and she decided she needed to stop. Seeing the empty beer bottles on the floor in front of her, she picks them up and throws them away. She goes to use the bathroom, and then passes out in her hallway.

tbc...

hope ya like the chapter plz review & cookies 4 every1 that reviews...

sara & gabby


	11. Chapter 11

hope you guys like the next chapter well cookies 4 those who review...

sara & gabby...

* * *

Next day at the CSI headquarters…

"Hey, has anyone heard from Sara at all on how she's doing?" Nick asked getting worried about her.

"She took the day off. She's probably just relaxing from what happened last night." Grissom replied to Nick.

"I tried calling her house, her cell, I even left a page, and well, nothing. No answer, no call back." Nick said hoping nothing happened to her.

"She probably doesn't want to talk to anyone." Said Grissom.

"I just hope she's ok. I mean, something doesn't feel right. I've got an awful feeling about something, and well, it just keeps nagging at me." Nick said

"I'm going to take a break for a while, and go check on her. Nick, I think that you're right about something, it suddenly doesn't feel right." Grissom said.

"You want me to go with you?" Asked Nick.

"No, you have a db with Warrick and Catherine. Go ahead and go, and I will call if I need your help."

"Ok."

Nick, Warrick and Catherine go to their crime scene, and Grissom goes to Sara's house to check on her. Few minutes later Grissom shows up at Sara's apartment. He walks up to her door and knocks on her door. He opens the door after finding out that it was unlocked, and calls out her name, "Sara," after not getting a response we walks in and calls out her name a little louder this time, "Sara are you home?" He starts walking around getting this uneasy feeling, a few minutes later Sara comes out of her room.

"Griss?" Sara asked.

"Yeah?"

"How'd you get in here?"

"I opened the door, may I ask why it was unlocked?"

"I thought I locked it last night, anyhow did you know that I have the night off?"

"Yeah, me and nick had a strange feeling about something at your apartment."

"About what?"  
Grissom looks around her apartment and sees all the beer bottles in the trash can then he asks her, "Have you been drinking?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Sara, drinking isn't going to solve all your problems.

"I didn't have that many, plus I'm not working tonight. So what difference does it make?"

"You don't call 5 beer bottles many, are you nuts? I know your not working tonight but do you no what could have happened? Can you imagine how I would feel if something would happen to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you ever passed out, you would have hit your head and might not even be able to wake up, or even injured yourself, I would not feel the same."

"I doubt that I will ever get drunk enough to do any of those things. Besides, it sounds like you are expressing your inner feelings Gil Grissom." Sara said with a smile.

"Yes, I think I might possibly be expressing my inner feelings. And personally, I really wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you, as well as the team."

"Wow, you Gil Grissom cease to amaze me."

"So I don't want you picking up another bottle for a long time, you hear?"

"Sure, sure I hear yea. So how's the case coming?"

"Well, we have everything we need to convince a jury that he is just plain guilty. All the evidence speaks for itself. Last night scared me so bad, I thought I was going to lose you."

"At least it wasn't any of you guys. I don't know what I would've done if it was. I would've been ready to give anything just for you guys to be safe. Catherine has her kid, Warrick has his wife, Nick has his friends and family, Brass has his job and his daughter that still needs to talk to her father, You have your bugs and your mother. I have nothing except a job, which is my life, my friends, no family, and yeah. I was glad it wasn't any of you guys." Sara said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Sara, you have so much more than you think. Besides, you're only missing one thing."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"Family."

"What do you mean?"

"I know what to do about a certain subject. Is it too late?" Grissom asked with pleading eyes.

"Hum, let me think. Well, I'm willing to give it a shot. Are you sure you know what to do about this?"

"Yes, I do. And our relationship is no longer a 'this'. Its not only a friendship. it's the beginning to something great."

"Ok Mr. Poet. So, um, do you want some coffee?"

"Sure, I would like some coffee, thank you."

"You are not the one that is supposed to be thanking me. I am supposed to be thanking you."

"Why?"

"Because you made me realize what I had after all; you made me realize that we had strong feelings for each other."

"Sara, this is honest to god's truth. I have always had strong feelings about you, about us."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"Thanks. And you want to know something?"

"I've always had strong feelings about you and us too."

"So, you hungry?"

"Not really. I still need to stick with my diet. I've gained to much in the past few days."

"Sara, you cannot keep doing this to yourself!" Grissom said getting a bit angry.

"What? I'm just saying..." Sara started saying.

"You are too skinny. You actually need weight on you. You have been starving yourself for the past few days.  
You need to stop doing this!" Grissom interupted her.

"Griss..." Sara started again.

"Don't 'Griss' me! You know, never mind. I want to see how much you weigh." Grissom said as he interupted her again.

"But..."

"Don't 'but' me Sara."

"Fine." Sara said as she turned around and went to her bathroom, and Grissom follows her. When they walk in there  
She steps on the scale, and weighs herself and the scale reads 95 pounds.

"95 pounds?! Sara, you should weigh more!" Grissom practically yelled.

"Well I cant help it that I cant eat when I'm exhausted and tired. Especially if I am not hungry. Can you eat when you're not hungry?"

"Sometimes when I know I wont be able to eat later."

tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

chp 12

* * *

"Oh well I'm not hungry and I can't eat." Sara told Grissom. A few seconds later her stomach starts to growl.

"That wasn't mine," Grissom said then turned to Sara, "Sara when was the last time you ate?"

"Griss, I'm fine really, I promise. So I really want to come in to work tonight." Sara said as she changed the subject.

"Your on leave, which you can't come in tonight. You'll have to come in tomorrow night. Besides you need rest after what happened last night."

"Yeah, I know but it doesn't seem right. I'm usually at work collecting evidence not being here stuck at home. If this is what Vacation feels like, then it sucks."

"What do you like to do?"

"My job, read, listen and just do my job."

"Something outside of the job."

"Nothing, I just like doing my job, I've never really had time to do anything outside of work. Please tell me we aren't going into the the diversion talk again?"

"Sara, this job will eat you alive, it takes to much out of you. It takes your emotions, your feelings and well your necessities."

"Necessities as in..."

"As in food, sleep, personal time, time for you to cope with your emotions and your feelings." Grissom said as he finished the sentence for her.

"I'm fine though, sure I do have emotions, I'm human. Nick, Catherine, Warrick, and Brass have their weaknesses. Their human also."

"Yes they are, but it seems as if every case connects to you."

"There's certain areas in my life that connects to every case. I just don't want to talk about this right now."

"Sara, you can't avoid these problems. You know that don't you?"

"I know, but I'm not ready to reveal them. I've got to figure them out first."

"Well you don't have to do it alone, any time you want to talk to me, please come talk to me, I'll be there to listen."

"I know, so we've got enough evidence to get this guy right?" Sara asked him as she changed the subject.

"We should, their running him through DNA right now, so we should have a conclusion by tomorrow night."

"That's good, hopefully they'll find him guilty."

"Yea," Grissom replies as he looks at his beeper after it went off then continued, "Well I have to head back."

"Yea," Sara replies.

"Will you be ok?" Grissom asks her.

"Yea, I'll be fine," Sara tells him.

"Alright, I'll see you later, bye." Grissom said as he walked out the door.

Tbc…

Hope ya like this chapter…review plz…4 those who do GET COOKIES!!!

Sara

p.s. this is a surprise 2 my sister…sooo hehe…luv ya gabby!!!!!


	13. Shock and Goodbye for now

**Dear Loyal readers,**

**Hey, its me. Gabby ;)**

**I know I've written that I am going away for awhile, for writing, reviewing much, and reading some.. And I know that I told you all I had some issues to take care of, so, I think I should tell you why.**

**Well, lets see, im having self-issues. I just dont want to involve my family in my problems. Im moving from my home as well. In which, im leaving Dad, my Stepmom Kelly, Sara, and our dog. I'm moving from Nevada, and I'm going to North Carolina for some time. My Aunt lives there. And so, I'll be there for 5 months. **

**Other than my self-issues, I need to figure out some things. About myself. Things I havent explored as of yet.**

**And another thing...**

**I may have cancer.**

**I'm shocked to say the least to all of you.**

**But hey, as Grissom once said 'I'd like to be diagnosed with Cancer. So I could say goodbye to the ones I love.'**

**I know I'm not ready to say Goodbye.**

**But, if I have to, say goodbye that is...**

**I want to tell you, that writing these stories, sharing the moments, the words of encouragement, and everything, has been really nice. **

**I'll miss all of it.**

**I've never had friends like all of you guys on here.**

**May you forever be in peace, happiness, and joy, laughter, love, friendship, and faith.**

**Never forget your loved ones.**

**Love Always and forever more,**

**Gabriella Grace Matthews**

**PS: I'm open to emails, PM's, reviews, anything. I'm having my sister monitor them, and put them in my folder, so I can reply to them.**

**Love Always,**

**Gabby**


End file.
